Tokyo Mew Mew Fanfic: Excited Or Aroused! Mint's Side
by LeaderOfTheCats
Summary: Don't worry, it's not weird or stuff like that! Now, do you remember when Ryou said that if Ichigo got excited or aroused, her ears and tail would pop out? They do a lot, if you can remember that too. I was wondering if the same applied to the other girls, and if it did, what would it be like? So, that's what this is! These are Mint's stories, please enjoy!
1. Mint's Surprise

**Don't worry, it's not weird or stuff like that! Now, do you remember when Ryou said that if Ichigo got excited or aroused, her ears and tail would pop out? They do a lot, if you can remember that too. I was wondering if the same applied to the other girls, and if it did, what would it be like? So, that's what this is! Please enjoy!**

**This story takes place right before the giant moth\butterfly thing attacked the Tokyo Tower, right before Mint is going to a big event for Zakuro.**

One lonely night, Mint was inside her mansion. Her servants were all asleep, by all rights, she should've been too. However, as Mint sat at her bedroom's desk, she was flipping her through one of her favorite magazines, Star Idol. She was wearing her pajamas, and didn't look like she had gotten enough sleep lately. As Mint turned another page, she yawned daintily. "It looks like Onesama didn't make it into this week's Star magazine..." She muttered to herself, putting the well-worn magazine down. "You'd think those commoners would better understand her beauty, honestly." She commented, getting up from her desk chair. Mint walked over to her plushy bed, stretching out her pale arms. "I wish I didn't have to work tomorrow, not with Onesama's fan event coming up. Of course Pudding and Lettuce would get sick, anybody would if they spent all day being so clumsy. Well, maybe I can stay clean if I convince Ichigo to do all the work." She said, pulling her blankets back. When Mint clapped her hands, the lights turned off. Mint snuggled down into her blankets, and she groaned. "Gosh, I'm tired..." She mumbled, falling into a deep sleep.

The next day, at the cafe, Ichigo was running herself ragged. Zakuro was busy getting ready for her concert, Lettuce and Pudding were out with a cold, and Mint was nowhere to be seen! As Ichigo ran around, Keichiro and Ryou watched from the kitchen. Ryou wasn't going to socialize with people, and Keichiro had to cook. When Ichigo ran into the kitchen, Mint strode into the cafe. She looked clean and prim, as usual. However, she stopped the second she saw all the customers waiting to be serving. She knew she was late, but didn't seem to care. After all, ballet dancing couldn't take a backseat to anything. Mint walked towards the kitchen, with her usual energy and poise. "I'm here, Shirogane-san! Don't worry about clumsy Ichigo anymore!" She called to him, ducking back as the kitchen door swung at her.  
Ichigo ran past her, carrying a tray full of desserts. She looked tired, and she glared at Mint as she ran past. "Thanks a lot, Mint! I've had to work all by myself for so long, I never even got a break!" She shouted at her, quickly putting a cake on a table.  
Mint chuckled haughtily, and she shut the kitchen door. "All that exercise is good for you, I'm sure." She asserted, walking into the changing room. Mint changed slowly, being lost in her thoughts about Zakuro. She only hurried up when she heard a loud crash, which she assumed to be Ichigo falling. Gladly, it was just Ichigo throwing a tray at the wall.  
Ichigo and Mint worked all the way through to the lunch rush, not finding it easy to manage with only two mew mews. Still, they managed. During a slow period, Mint was working at a table. Ichigo was serving customers, being her usual hyper self. Mint looked at her, wondering where she got her endless energy. "I'd like a strawberry parfait, please." Said the customer Mint was talking to, making Mint switch back to the customer.  
Mint curtsied, and she ran off into the kitchen. Ryou was sitting on the counter, eating a sandwich. Keichiro was making a cake, stirring the batter quickly. Mint walked up to him, grabbing the bowl of strawberries to decorate the parfait. "I wonder if I could trick Ichigo into believing it's 1:00 so I could have my tea break?" She wondered, taking a bite of one of the strawberries.  
Ryou scoffed, and he leaned back on the shelves. "If she didn't believe you, wouldn't you still take it?" He questioned, knowing exactly what Mint would do.  
Mint paused for a moment, and she put a strawberry on the whipped cream. "Good point." She commented, slicing up another strawberry.  
Keichiro looked at her, and he smiled cheerfully. "I think Ichigo works too hard, honestly. It's a good thing she has so much energy, or our cover might be blown." He asserted, pulling the bowl of strawberries away from Mint.  
Mint shrugged, and she took a tray out from the cabinets. "She works hard so I don't have to, that's all I know." She joked, picking up the parfait carefully.  
Ryou, obviously bored, jumped down from the counter. He tossed a strawberry onto the cake, which landed in the middle of the icing. "She's a lot more emotional than I figured though, her powers are always fluctuating. Her ears and tails are going to keep popping out if she can't control them, and it's a lot of trouble for us to keep an eye on her." He whined, stirring the cake icing slowly.  
Mint picked up the tray with the parfait on it, and she walked over to the kitchen door. "Poor Ichigo, stuck with that problem. It isn't easy, I imagine." She stated, walking out of the kitchen quickly.  
Keichiro stared at the kitchen door as it swung shut, and he looked at Ryou, who was tasting the icing. "...Have you figured out whether the power fluctuation affects the others?" He inquired, taking the icing bowl from Ryou.  
Ryou looked at him, and he smirked slightly. "Eh, I prefer to wait and see. After all, it's not like a little more experimenting will hurt them." He told him, taking a strawberry out of the bowl.  
Keichiro sighed, and he looked down at the cake. The icing was messed up, with a big strawberry in the middle. It would have to be redone, again. "I guess not, but you might've been trusted to warn them." He mumbled, scraping the icing off with a knife.

That night, as Mint and Ichigo were getting ready to leave, Mint was deep in thought about Zakuro's concert. "Mm, I can't wait for Onesama's event. Even if she doesn't sing, her dancing is enough!" She exclaimed, pulling her gloves on.  
Ichigo glared at her, pouting her bottom lip out. "You could have tried to scrape together one more ticket, you know? I wanted to go see Zakuro dance too, Mint." She commented, kicking at the ground.  
Mint scoffed, and she looked at Ichigo with disdain. "Please, you wouldn't bring me along on one of your charming little dates, would you? This is a moment for me and Onesama, Ichigo." She asserted, smiling smugly.  
Ichigo growled, and she crossed her arms. "It's a concert, she won't able to see you." She told her, trying to deflate her spirit.  
Mint nodded, and she turned to face Ichigo. "And I'm sure that Aoyama-kun can't see you either at his kendo practices, but you still go." She stated, taking her purse out from under her arm.  
Ichigo blushed, and she hissed at Mint. Her cat ears popped out, making Mint chuckle. "We're connected, he knows I'm there!" She shouted at her, her cat ears disappearing.  
Mint chuckled lightly, and she patted Ichigo on the shoulder. "And it is the same with me and Onesama, Ichigo. Now, I have to go or I'll be late." She said, walking away from the cafe.  
Ichigo groaned, and she walked the opposite way from the cafe. Up above the cafe, Kish was floating and watching them. He smirked, and opened a portal. "Hmm, a concert for Zakuro? I'd hate to have that interrupted." He commented, flying into the portal.

Mint got there early to Zakuro's concert, being too excited to wait any longer. Her heart was beating fast, she loved hearing Zakuro talk. Of course, she was an professional idol. She was perfect, too. Zakuro was amazing, compared to Ichigo and the rest. As Mint sat in her seat in the front row, watching Zakuro dance and talk, she wished that Zakuro would see her. When Zakuro jumped in the air, Mint's heart leaped. As Zakuro landed, she spun around quickly. Mint gripped her knees, she was feeling so happy. Zakuro winked at the crowd as the song ended, making Mint blush. The crowd and Mint got up and started clapping loudly, everyone cheering and exclaiming. Mint, so excited and happy, was surprised to hear a thumping noise behind her. When she looked around, she saw little blue wings. Mint gasped, and she stopped clapping. "What the?!" She exclaimed, making everyone look at her. Luckily, Mint had hidden under the chair before that. Her little wings were stirring up dust, making Mint cough. Mint felt her eyes tear up, but she told herself it was the dust. Why did she have feathers? It didn't make any sense!Up on stage, Zakuro was bowing and accepting flowers. She smiled, and waved to her crowd. "I just want to thank you all for coming to see me, and I'm glad I didn't disappoint you this time." She joked, making everyone laugh. Zakuro chuckled, and she shrugged. "I'll be signing autographs later, so be sure to come and get one!" She told them, as she walked off stage.  
As the crowd dispersed, Mint crawled out from under her chair. She was covered in dust, but her wings had gone back in. She coughed, and rubbed at her eyes. "Onesama, I can't face you like this..." She whispered, running away from the stage.

Mint hid outside the theater, wishing that she could bring herself to go inside to see Zakuro. However, she was dirty and Zakuro would be ashamed to see her like this. Mint sighed, and she walked away from the theater. "Why am I the one who's so weird? I was trying hard enough to accept the fact I'm a protector of justice, but this is too much." She mumbled, looking behind herself. "At least they're gone now, but so is Onesama..." She whispered to herself, getting kicking at the ground.  
An odd green light began glowing behind Mint, and large plants began to grow on the path. A soft wind blew on Mint's face, making her shiver. "My, my, a lonely little bird away from her nest." Said Kish, from behind Mint.  
Mint turned around, and she gasped. Kish was floating above her, holding a pamphlet for Zakuro's concert. Mint growled, and she stepped forward. "You! You better not be planning to ruin Onesama's concert!" She yelled at him, pointing at him.  
Kish tore up the poster, and he smirked at her. "If I am, what are you going to do about it?" He questioned her, floating down closer to her.  
Mint scoffed, and she took her pendant out from her purse. "There may only be me here, but I'll try to give you a full serving!" She told him, kissing the pendant gently. As she transformed, Kish stared at her unimpressed. As Mint finished, she flew up to face Kish. "Only gluttons would ask for more when they've already got a plateful, you pig. Even by myself, I'll stuff you!" She yelled at him, taking at her bow.  
Kish smirked at her, and he shook his head. "Ha, sure you will." He muttered, snapping his fingers. As he did, dark smoke floated out from the plants on the path. A hard wind began blowing at Mint, coming from nowhere.  
Mint groaned, and she stepped forward. She had to stay up, but it was increasingly hard. "Ugh... Min Tone Arrow!" She exclaimed, drawing her bow out. She launched an glowing pink arrow at Kish, but he easily dodged it. Mint winced, and she fell to the ground. "No...I can't stay up...any longer." She mumbled, her eyes beginning to shut.  
Kish laughed loudly, and he pulled a dagger out from his pocket. "Heh, that's an attack? I should probably tell you, I prefer pheasant." He told Mint, diving at her.  
Mint grunted, and she rolled out of the way of his attack. She couldn't let Kish win, Zakuro wouldn't. Mint flew up high above Kish, where none of the wind was blowing. Mint took the bow out again, and she aimed it at Kish. "You shouldn't play with your food, it'll only spoil." She warned him, smiling slightly. "Ribbon Mint Echo!" She shouted, a large pink arrow hitting Kish in the chest.  
He was knocked down to the ground, his plants on the path withering. "Ugh, you should just give up. Why would you want to look freakish anyway?" He asked her, pushed himself up.  
Mint growled, and she pulled her bow out again. "I'm not a freak, I'm a protector of humanity!" She asserted, launching another attack at him. Kish disappeared before it hit him, the attack evaporating as it hit the ground. "Hmm, if you're looking for a snack, you came to the wrong girl." She said, flying down to the ground. She took a deep breath, and she looked down at her dusty dress. She was a protector of humanity, she had been meant to be like this. She wasn't a freak, she was herself.  
There were footsteps behind Mint, but she wasn't paying attention. "Mint!" Called Ichigo, running up the path.  
Mint gasped, and she turned around quickly. Ichigo and Zakuro were running after her, having transformed into their other forms. Mint smiled, and she ran towards them. "Ichigo, Onesama!" She cheered, running up to them.  
Zakuro stopped, and she walked around Mint. "Did you get hurt? We were trying to get here sooner, but got attacked." She explained, spinning her weapon around in her hand.  
Ichigo panted, and she almost fell down to her knees. "Kish released a bunch of chimera birds during the autograph signing, but we couldn't find him anywhere!" She exclaimed, taking a deep breath.  
Mint scoffed, and she put her hands on her hips. "I fought him off, it was no big deal. Underneath all that talk, he's just a weak customer." She stated, smiling proudly.  
Ichigo giggled, and she hugged Mint tight. "Thanks a bunch, Mint!" She told her, rubbing her head.  
When Zakuro and Ichigo transformed back to normal, Zakuro took a picture out of her pocket. She wrote on it with a pen she had behind her ears, and she walked up to Mint. "Here, you can have this. I was going to give it to Lettuce or Pudding as a get-well present, but you deserve it more." She told her, handing the picture to Mint.  
Mint looked at the picture, which was of Zakuro smiling. Mint smiled, and she looked up at her. "This is wonderful! Thank you, Onesama!" She said, hugging Zakuro.  
Zakuro chuckled, and she patted Mint on the head. "Good girl..." She mumbled, squeezing Mint tight. She paused, and stopped hugging Mint. "Wait, what's this?" She questioned, backing away from Mint.  
Mint blushed, as her wings had come back out. She tried to cover them, but her arms weren't reaching behind her back. "Wings?" She wondered, poking the small feathers.  
Mint grunted, and she flapped her wings at Ichigo. "Leave me alone, Ichigo!" She yelled at her, backing away from her.  
Ichigo played with the wings, which seemed to be fluttering around her fingers. "They're so cute!" She exclaimed, her cat ears coming out.  
Zakuro tilted her head, and she crossed her arms. "I guess Mint's just like Ichigo." She commented, rubbing her hand on the wings.  
Mint gasped, and she turned to face Zakuro. "Onesama!" She whined, her little wings fluttering quickly.

I don't own the characters, I just made this story!


	2. Mint Goes Out

**This chapter is set a couple of days after "Mint's Surprise.", after Lettuce and Pudding have gotten better. Just before they went on Ryou's ship, but still before the cocoon appeared on Tokyo Tower. Due to the fact that the aliens [unbeknownst to the Mew Mews.] are working on the cocoon, there are less Chimera Animals. So, the Mew Mews have more free time. **

Mint was a bit freaked out by her wings and tail feathers, but knew that it was only because she was so strong. She, like Ichigo, couldn't wait till all this was over. She had also changed in her habits, although she was certainly more careful about hiding them. Mint was used to getting up late, but nowadays, she was always getting up at the crack of dawn. She would find herself humming a lot, and her bed was something scary. She would collect blankets and pillows from all over the house, spread them around her bed, and sleep in the middle of them all. The maids were confused, but Mint's grandmother assured them that it was just her puberty. Still, Mint knew that compared to Ichigo, she was better. During dinner one night, Mint was finding that she wasn't very hungry. Her grandmother, watching her from across the table, cleared her throat. "Mint, have you heard that your parents are considering buying tickets so they can make it to your next recital?" She inquired, taking a sip from her tea.  
Mint looked at her grandmother, wondering if she had just said that to get her attention. "No, I haven't. Are they going to be in town?" She asked, stirring her food around absentmindedly.  
Her grandmother chuckled, and she shrugged. "Probably not, your mother's going to an art auction, and your father is a very busy man. Still, you can hope." She told her, looking back down at her food.  
Mint sighed, and she put her fork down. Her parents were never in town, it was very lonely here. It would've been nice if she could talk to the maids, but they always avoided her. Mint stared off into space, her mind going blank. Suddenly, the door slammed open. Mint grunted, and she stood up quickly. Turning around, she saw that Ryou and one of the maids were running in. Her grandmother was staring at Ryou, so she didn't notice that Mint's wings had come out. "I'm sorry, ma'am, but he insisted he had to see Aizawa-sama!" She explained, running after Ryou.  
Ryou ran up to Mint, tossing his jacket at her. "We've got to go, there's a situation." He told her, grabbing her hand and running towards the door.  
Mint looked back at her grandmother, and she chuckled nervously. "He's someone from where I work, granny. Don't worry!" She shouted to her, before being pulled out the door.  
Mint's grandmother stared at the door, and she sat back down. "I hope she's not out too late, she does get sleepy at night." She commented, talking a bite of her food.

Outside, Ryou and Mint ran down the street. "What happened, why won't you tell me?" Mint wondered, her small wings having gone back in.  
Ryou scoffed, and he looked back at her. "Ichigo is off with Aoyama, and we can't contact her. Lettuce was attacked at her house, and was hurt. Pudding and Zakuro are holding them off, but they need help." He responded, looking around the corner. "I can't go any farther, you need to go." He said, patting her on the back.  
Mint ran ahead, her stomach growling as she did. Mint jumped up in the air, and she transformed. She flew up high, trying to see what was going on. She saw it, a giant tree had planted itself in front of Lettuce's house. It had her in its roots, and Pudding was fighting off a flower. Zakuro was hacking at the plant that was trying to wrap her up, but it kept regrowing. Mint flew down there, pulling out her bow. "Ribbon Mint Echo!" She said, firing at the flower attacking Pudding.  
Pudding looked up, and she smiled. "Mint!" She exclaimed, running out of the corner. She hit the plant that was attacking Zakuro, making it attack at her. Zakuro ran ahead, wrapping her whip around the roots holding Lettuce. She pulled her weapon back, and the roots snapped off. Lettuce was dropped, but she didn't move. Mint picked Lettuce up, flying up with her. Pudding jumped up to the roof, and she turned to the giant tree. "Ribbon Pudding Ring Inferno!" She shouted, encasing the entire tree.  
Mint shot another arrow, which destroyed the tree. Masha flew out from the corner, and he started to eat up the Chimeras. Zakuro jumped up to where Pudding was, and she patted her on the head. "Good job, don't get too cocky." She told her, looking up at Mint.  
Mint landed by them, and she laid Lettuce out on the ground. "I wonder where Ichigo is?" She questioned, looking around.  
Pudding ran over to them, and she waved her finger. "Most likely with Aoyama-kun, na no da!" She asserted, bending down over Lettuce. "Is Lettuce-onee-chan going to be okay?" She wondered, poking her with her foot.  
Zakuro looked down at the street, and she shrugged. "I don't think she'll be too happy with what happened to her street, if she is." She commented, looking at Mint.  
Mint shrugged, and she jumped down to the street. "Let's get her into her house, at the least." She said, changing back to normal.

When they had got Pudding inside her house, they quickly left. Mint went back home, and found that her grandmother was a bit confused about what had happened. Mint tried to explain, but knew she didn't do very well. She couldn't very well tell her grandmother that she was a protecter of humanity, could she? Still, she was sure that her grandmother would understand. The next day, Mint was heading to her dance class. She was cheerful, which was odd for her. She just felt good, although she had no reason to. Mint found herself skipping, although she tried to stop. As Mint turned a corner, someone ran out yelling. Mint gasped, falling on the ground. Mint panted, and she glared up at the person. Ichigo was standing there, looking angry. "Ichigo, why did you spring out on me?" She asked, picking her purse back up.  
Ichigo looked at her, and she chuckled. "I was lost, actually. I didn't see you there, sorry." She apologized, holding out a hand to her.  
Mint let Ichigo pull her up, and she dusted her skirt off. "We were in trouble last night, where were you?" She inquired, putting her hands on her hips.  
Ichigo rubbed the back of her head, and she shrugged. "I was in a bit of trouble earlier in the day, so I went home and collapsed." She explained, looking around. "Where are we?" She wondered, walking ahead.  
Mint scoffed, and she fixed her hair. "I'm on my way to a dance lesson, you're just wandering around aimlessly." She told her, walking off.  
Ichigo gasped, and she ran after Mint. "Cool, I wanna come! I've never gotten to see you practice, let me come!" She begged her, walking in front of her.  
Mint sighed, and she nodded slowly. "Fine, but don't do anything stupid. I'd hate to get expelled because of you." She said, continuing to walk. Ichigo cheered, and she spun around. She smacked her head against a tree, and fell down. Mint chuckled softly, and she stepped over her. "Maybe seeing a couple of dancers will make you more graceful, huh?" She teased, continuing to walk ahead.

When Mint and Ichigo arrived at the dance school, the lesson was just about to start. It took Mint a short amount of time to change, although Ichigo was wandering around the school looking at the other students. When Mint came out of the changing room, she saw that several of the girls were standing around and talking to each other. She walked over to the bar, and she rested her hand on it. Ichigo was sitting down, and she waved at Mint when she saw her. Mint sighed, and she pretended not to see her. "Hmm, is that one of your friends?" A girl standing by Mint asked, waving her hand at Ichigo.  
Mint looked at the girl, and she recognized her. She was one of the in-group here, although she was one of the nicer ones. Mint shrugged, and she bent down to touch her foot. "More like an insane fan, but if you prefer to call her a friend, fine then." She commented, keeping her hand on the bar.  
The girl giggled, and she walked back over to her friends. Mint stood up straight again, and she leaned against the bar. Ichigo was talking to a little girl, and she looked happy. Ichigo was always happy, wasn't she? Mint envied her a bit, but only a bit. As the teacher walked in, she waved at Mint. Mint waved at her, and she felt her hand on the bar slip. She gasped, and fell down onto the ground. Before Mint could look up, she felt something drop on her. She raised her head, and saw that Ichigo had dropped her jacket on her. Ichigo was chuckling nervously, and she knelt by Mint. "It's all right, it's all right!" She shouted, bending down by Mint's ear. "Your wings came out, Mint! You almost let everyone see you!" She whispered to her, looking around nervously.  
Mint looked back, but her wings had disappeared. She stood up, and dropped Ichigo's jacket on her. "Be more careful next time, Ichigo." She scolded her, walking away from Ichigo.  
Ichigo chuckled, and she got up from the floor. "You be careful..." She muttered, gripping her hand into a fist.

Mint's lesson went well, although Mint wasn't able to concentrate. Her mind kept wandering, and she wanted to go play around outside. After the lesson, all the other girls went home fast. Mint hung around the school, though, wanting to practice for a bit longer. When she finished and got changed, Ichigo was waiting outside. Mint walked up to her, and she cleared her throat. "Come on, Ichigo, they're probably waiting for us at the cafe." She asserted, walking past her.  
Ichigo followed her, skipping along behind her. "I hope we get to have some desserts when we get there, I'm hungry!" She exclaimed, looking at her cellphone.  
Mint paused for a moment, and she looked at Ichigo. "T-Thank you for helping me earlier, Ichigo." She mumbled, looking back down at the ground.  
Ichigo looked at her, and she grinned. She hugged Mint's shoulders, and she snuggled into her. "It's okay, Mint. That's what we do!" She teased her, squeezing Mint tight.  
Mint grunted, and she pushed Ichigo away. "Back off! Commoners are always so stupid!" She yelled at her, stomping away.  
Ichigo chuckled, and she followed after her. "Sure, sure..." She said, looking up at the sky. "I wish I was as graceful as you, Mint." She commented, kicking at a stone.  
Mint looked up at the sky, and she saw a couple of birds fly past. "I think you're fine just as you are, Ichigo. If you were more graceful, you wouldn't be you." She stated, taking a deep breath. Ichigo looked at her, and Mint looked back at her. "The best you is the you you're happy being." She told her, smiling cheerfully.  
Ichigo giggled, and she nodded. They walked back to the cafe, where they each got a parfait. Mint was glad that Ichigo had come, she was tired of being all alone. Maybe next time, she could get everyone else to come? Mint enjoyed thinking about it, and she enjoyed knowing that there would always be someone there.


	3. Mint's Dance Recital

**Set just after Ichigo had turned into a cat, also after the Tokyo Tower incident. Ichigo and Aoyama are dating by this point, but it's just after they start being boyfriend and girlfriend. It will be mentioned in this story about the other girls changing as well, but I haven't written them yet. Mostly because I want to finish Mint's story, but also because I can't figure out what to do about Lettuce! Anyway, back to the story.**

Mint had a tough week, what with Ichigo getting all air-headed and the others discovering their powers. Zakuro had taken a lot of time off from her modeling jobs, but it still took all four of them to handle the work Ichigo could do on her own. Depressing, she knew, but mostly because the customers found everyone else scary. Lettuce was clumsy, Pudding was too excitable and Zakuro didn't like dealing with people. Mint was doing all the work, and she was so tired of it!  
As she was working in the cafe one day, she found herself lost in thought about all this. She didn't usually get lost in thought, but now she did. Mint ran up to a table with a tray of cookies, and she put it down. "Please enjoy your meal." She said, running back into the kitchen.  
Just as Mint entered the kitchen, someone screamed. Mint yelped, her wings and tail feather popping out. Keichiro, who had worked on several parfaits, looked at Mint as she stood there, trembling. Keichiro chuckled, and he looked back down at the parfaits. "Pudding, you got Mint this time." He commented, putting a grape on the parfait.  
Mint looked up, and she saw Pudding sitting on the door. She grinned down at her, and jumped down from the counter. "Sorry, Mint-onee-chan! I was trying to scare Zakuro-onee-chan, na no da!" She apologized, tossing a grape into her mouth.  
Mint stood up, and she stomped over to Pudding. Her wings were fluttering fast, and her tail feather was pushed down by all the petticoats in her uniform. "You shouldn't be trying to scare Onee-sama!" She shouted at her, pointing to the kitchen door. "You should be out there working, with me and the others!" She stated, grabbing Pudding's hand.  
The kitchen door opened, and Ryou looked in. He looked like he had slept, and he was glaring at them all as he leaned on the wall. "Why are you all screaming? The customers are disturbed." He told them, waving his arm towards the tables.  
Keichiro starting putting parfaits on a tray, and he looked at Ryou. "Pudding was trying to scare Zakuro, and she got Mint instead." He explained, wiping his hands off on his apron.  
Ryou looked at Mint, and he scoffed. "Your wings are out again, Mint. If you guys can't manage to keep your emotions under control, you shouldn't go out." He asserted, walking out of the room again.  
Mint growled, and she looked behind herself. "It's not all my fault, you guys could've made it a little harder to activate." She muttered, her wings disappearing as she calmed down.  
Pudding jumped down from the counter, and she took the tray of parfaits from Keichiro. "Well, at least you're being paid for the trouble, na no da!" She joked, running out of the kitchen.  
Mint glared at the kitchen door as it swung shut, her tail feathers still out. Keichiro handed two glasses of a green drink to her, and he smiled kindly. "I hope your dance recital goes well, Mint." He whispered to her, walking over to the oven to take out another tray.  
Mint walked over to the kitchen door, and she pushed it open with her foot. That was the only good thing in her week, her ballet recital. She had practiced for so long, and her parents were finally coming. So was everybody else, gladly. It would've been nice if just Zakuro had been going, but Ryou insisted they stay together in case something horrible happened. Still, Mint liked everyone coming. She wanted them to praise her, because if anyone deserved it, she did. She was certain that nothing could go wrong, it was going to be the perfect night.  
After work, Mint had changed and was just about to leave, when Pudding came up to her. "Hey, Mint-onee-chan! Worried about the concert, na no da?" She asked, as she carried all the leftovers in her bag.  
Mint looked at Pudding, and she scoffed. "Of course not! Why would I be worried about that? I'm a professional dancer." She stated, smiling proudly.  
Pudding shrugged, and she climbed up on a table. "Still, what if an alien comes and attacks, na no da? Your concert would be ruined, and you'd have to fight, na no da!" She suggested, kicking her feet in the air.  
Mint glared at Pudding, and she pointed her finger at her. "That's what your job is, moron. You and the rest protect the concert hall, I'm just back-up! Besides, it's not like I can't fight and then get back on stage." She asserted, putting her gloves on her pale hands. "Now, I've got to get my beauty sleep. If you can't make it, don't bother to come to the recital." She told her, walking out of the cafe.  
Pudding chuckled, and she ran after Mint. "I'll be there, don't worry, na no da!" She called after her, as she ran the other way from Mint.  
Mint spent the rest of the night sleeping, as she had worked hard lately. It was odd, but everyone had half-transformed lately. Maybe there was more Mew Aqua or something?  
Whatever the cause, Mint chose to ignore it. The night of the recital came, and Mint was ready. She sat in her dressing room, completely preened and perfect. Her hair had been put up in a braid instead of the usual buns, due to the fact that her grandmother had helped her. She was, in fact, still buzzing around her. "Oh, my. You look wonderful, Mint." Her grandmother assured her, as she continued wrapping Mint's hair up.  
Mint was smiling, glowing bright from the stream of praises she had heard. "Thank you, grandmother." She said, looking at herself in the mirror.  
Her grandmother put down her brush, and she put Mint's hair into the braid. She patted it, and walked over to the mirror. "Now, you're perfect. I'm going to get some tea, don't go running off!" She reminded her, walking out of the changing room.  
Mint got up from her chair, and she practicing walking around. Her head felt heavy, and the dress was a bit loose. She was still managing to walk perfectly, her mind going blank as she stepped gracefully around the room. The door creaked open, and Ichigo looked in. Mint hadn't seen her, as she had her eyes shut. Ichigo walked in, and she clapped her hands together. "Wow, Mint! You're so pretty!" She exclaimed, shutting the door behind herself.  
Mint turned to look at her, and she was bit surprised by what she saw. Ichigo was dressed very elegantly, and her hair even looked nice. Mint turned to face her, and she crossed her arms. "What did you want, Ichigo?" She asked, trying not to show that she was really happy to see her.  
Ichigo paused for a moment, and she nodded. "Shirogane-san wanted to talk to you, he said. He wants to tell you what to do if we get attacked, and that he'll stop bothering you if you come." She answered, holding the door open.  
Mint scoffed, and she walked out of her dressing room. She stayed by a wall, as a woman carrying a bucket of bricks passed by. "There's construction going on, be careful." She told Ichigo, as Ichigo shut the door.  
Ichigo nodded, and she started to walk ahead. Mint followed after her, concentrating on walking gracefully. She wasn't sure which way they had gone, but they eventually came to a basement. Ichigo pushed a door open, and Mint walked in. Ryou was leaning on a wall, looking quite annoyed. He was dressed up as well, although his hair was still messy. He looked at Mint as she walked in, and he rolled his eyes. "Took you long enough, Ichigo. " He complained, standing up straight and walking over to Mint. "Okay, if we get attacked and you're on stage, stay there. If you're anywhere else, go to your dressing room. I don't expect that we will get attacked, but you never know." He instructed her, acting more like this was such trouble.  
Mint waited for him to say more, but he didn't. She sighed, and put her hands on her hips. "Was that all?" She asked, irritated by the fact she had come so far. Ryou nodded, and he walked away from Mint. Mint growled, and she walked over to the door. "Fine, but if I'm a second late, you're paying for it." She told him, walking out of the room.  
Mint stomped off down the hallway, muttering to herself about how unfair this was. She hadn't noticed, until she was surrounded by scaffolding, that she had no idea where she was. Mint stopped, and she looked around. She didn't recognize anything, and she didn't see anyone either. Mint swallowed, and she stepped forward. Surely, she hadn't gone that far. Mint heard someone up ahead, and she smiled smugly. She started running ahead, proud of the fact that she had found someone. Suddenly, the floor gave way under her foot. A blue tarp, which had covered the hole where the concrete was going to be put. Mint was falling forward, and there was nothing she could do about it!  
The tiara in her hair came out, and it began to fall away from Mint. Mint reached for it, and she shut her eyes. There was a shattering noise, and Mint felt a rush of wind under her. She kept her eyes shut tight, as she was too afraid to see the darkness below herself. "Someone must have left a window open..." She heard a man mutter, from below.  
Mint paused, and she opened her eyes. She was flying, high above everyone else. She felt a lot lighter, as she spun around in a circle. Mint knew she had to land, and she saw a convenient bench. She landed on it, expecting her feet to hit the floor. Instead, she saw that the bench was a lot bigger than she had expected it to be. She looked at her hands, and saw white feathers. She gasped, and looked down at the rest of her. She had actually turned into a bird! Mint looked up, and she saw the wide building. How had this happened? Mint hopped down from the bench, and flapped her wings experimentally. She just had to get to Ichigo, and she would tell her what to do. Mint flew up, flapping her wings hard. She hit the roof, groaning as her head ached. She flew ahead, looking down over everyone. It was really cool up high, strangely enough. Her wings were already used to flying, and Mint had learned how to fly as a Mew Mew. Mint flapped her wings again, and she looked ahead. She just managed to avoid hitting a wall, as she spun out-of-the-way. She heard a familiar voice, and flew down to see who it was. "My, my, Mint wasn't in her dressing room when I went to check on her." Mint's grandmother said, as she stood by a stagehand.  
The stagehand looked around, and he shrugged. "Don't you worry, we'll find her. Get to the seats, she'll be up there in a bit." He instructed her, running off.  
Mint gasped, and she flew down towards her grandmother. "Grandmother, I'm okay!" She shouted to her, stopping just as she reached her grandmother's face.  
Her grandmother looked at her, and she chuckled. "Silly bird, I haven't gotten any food for you." She commented, walking towards the stage.  
Mint grunted, and she landed on the railing. Of course her grandmother wouldn't recognize her, she was just a bird. Mint looked around, but she still didn't anything know where she was. Mint tweeted, and she covered her face with her wing. Why didn't anyone tell her how to get back to normal? She certainly didn't want to stay a bird forever, but couldn't figure out what to do. Mint heard someone walk up to her, and she looked up. Ichigo was standing there, staring at Mint. She bent down by her, and she tilted her head. "M-Mint, is that you?" She asked, reaching her hand out for her.  
Mint bit her finger, and she flapped at her face with her wings. "Of course it's me!" She squawked at Ichigo, not being able to speech normally.  
Ichigo shook her finger, and she backed up. "Yeah, that's you. I guess I should go get Ryou, he'll know what to do." She asserted, turning to leave. Mint flew up, and she landed on Ichigo's shoulder. Ichigo looked at her, and she chuckled. "You're kind of cute as a bird, Mint." She stated, walking ahead. Mint looked away from Ichigo, trying to avoid her gaze. But something caught Mint's eye, and she looked up. It was an open window, and the moon was shining. Mint flapped her wings, smacking Ichigo in the head. Ichigo winced, and she rubbed at her ear. "Calm down, Mint. We're almost there-" She started to say, but Mint flew up towards the window.  
She wanted to fly to the moon, it was calling to her. Ichigo grunted, and she reached for her. Unfortunately, Mint had flown up too high. She flew to the window sill, and looked out at the world below her. She spread her wings out, and took a deep breath. Just as she was going to fly out, she saw a glinting light. Mint looked at it rise up in the sky, and she gasped. That was that alien boy, Kisshu! What was he going to do? Mint looked back, and she saw that Ichigo was still where she had been. Mint flew back down to Ichigo, trying to tell her what was going on. "Ichigo, there's an alien out there!" She tweeted at her, flying around Ichigo's head.  
Ichigo chuckled nervously, and she rubbed the back of her head. "I-I'll go get Ryou, he'll know what to do!" She asserted, stepping forward. However, her eye caught the window. She saw the shining light, and turned back to Mint. "Go tell Ryou, if we can stop this before it becomes a problem, your concert will be fine!" She told her, running towards the window. She jumped up in the air and transformed, hitting the windowsill just as she finished. She jumped out of the window, already taking out her weapon.  
Mint stared at the window, not sure what to do. She was still lost, and she didn't know how to get back. Mint flapped her wings, and she flew ahead regardlessly. They'd probably notice before she got there, most likely. And they'd find her, and turn her back. But what if they didn't? Mint didn't like to think about that, so she flew faster. As she turned a corner, she found herself hitting someone. The person shouted, before falling down to the ground. Mint landed on their chest, her head aching from impact. She shook her head, and looked up. It was a boy, but she recognized the face. Wasn't he one of the back-up dancers? The boy looked up, and he coughed. "What the heck? A bird?" He muttered, sitting up straight.  
Mint fell into his lap, hitting his knee. She looked up at him, and noticed that he was surprisingly cute for a back-up dancer. The boy looked down at her, obviously confused about why a bird was staring up at him. Mint felt herself blush, and her heart began to pound. Ryou ran down the hallway, and he grunted. He turned towards them, and he put his hands around his mouth. "Hey!" He yelled, making the boy look at him.  
Mint turned back to human, her heart still pounding. Ryou was running towards the boy, still trying to keep his attention. Mint got away from the boy, and she hid behind the corner. The boy looked up, as he looked for the bird. "Where did that little bird go?" He wondered, getting up to his knees.  
Ryou looked at Mint, who was still hiding behind the corner. "She flew away, but she'll be fine." He joked, walking towards Mint.  
The boy got up, and he walked away from the both of them. Mint looked at the boy as he watched away, and she sighed. "That was close..." She mumbled, leaning back against the wall.  
Ryou scoffed, and he crossed his arms. "You and Ichigo are exactly the same, it just takes one glance to set you two off." He teased her, smirking at her.  
Mint glared at him, and she stepped forward. "If you had told me how to change back, it wouldn't have been a problem!" She shouted at him, pushing her loose hair out of her face.  
Ryou chuckled, and he nodded. "Okay, the easiest way to change back is by kissing someone, Mint." He told her, bending down over her.  
Mint blushed, and her wings came out. Ryou laughed loudly, and Mint punched him in the arm. "Shut up! You're just a big jerk!" She asserted, walking away from him.  
Mint saw a stagehand, and she grunted. The stagehand looked at her, and she gasped. She ran up to Mint, and panted. "Thank goodness! Everyone's looking for you, Aizawa-sama!" She stated, panting hard.  
Mint looked back at Ryou, but he had gone. Mint shrugged, and she looked back at the stagehand. "I was looking for the bathroom, I needed to wash my hands." She explained, pushing her loose hair out of her face.  
The stagehand groaned, and she grabbed Mint's arm. "You're a mess, the recital is just about to start!" She scolded her, pulling Mint ahead.  
Mint managed to get ready in time, although she found that she felt a little odd. Her mind keeping switching to flying, what happened to the rest of them and that boy. As she walked on stage, she saw him again. He was watching her, and he looked as if he remembered her too. Mint looked away, not missing a step as she continued walking. She looked ahead, and saw her parents. Her mother waved to her, and Mint smiled. Everything was going fine, she just had a couple of problems. Nothing had gone wrong, it was okay.  
After the recital, Mint had finished changing in her dressing room and was taking her make-up off. The door opened, and Ichigo walked in. "Hey, Mint!" She said, waving to her.  
Mint looked back, and she smiled. Ichigo, Lettuce, Pudding and Zakuro were there, and they all looked so nice. Everyone was dressed up, and they didn't look angry. Zakuro walked up to her, and she put her hand on her shoulder. "Good job, Mint. We didn't get to see it, but everyone else seemed to enjoy it." She commented, smiling down at Mint.  
Mint chuckled, and she put her hands on her hips. "Of course, what'd you expect?" She asked, the praise cheering her up.  
Ichigo walked over to her, and she put her arms over her shoulder. "S-So, how'd you get back to normal?" She inquired, trying not to meet her eyes.  
Mint blushed, and she pushed Ichigo away. "None of your business! Leave me alone!" She shouted at her, turning away from them.  
Ichigo stepped back, and Zakuro looked away from them as well. Pudding pulled Lettuce ahead, and she grinned. "Maybe me and Lettuce-onee-chan will transform, na no da?" She suggested, grabbing Mint's hand.  
Lettuce giggled, and she put her hand on her face. "Was it fun, Mint, Ichigo?" She questioned, her eyes showing pure innocence.  
Both Mint and Ichigo blushed the same color, and Ichigo's ears came out. "N-Not particularly." Ichigo muttered, looking down at the ground.

This is pure canon, not to be believed to be actually part of the story!


End file.
